Changements radicaux
by Lina Hell
Summary: Bella doit rencontrer la fiancée de son frère Jasper ainsi que le frère de cette dernière. Mais si elle l'avait déjà croisé plus tôt dans la journée ? Comment réagirai une Bella extravertie ? Entre amour, réplique cinglante et idiotes, tous Humain.
1. Café et Rencontre

"Bonjours."

Je jeune homme sourit, un air charmeur sur le visage, avant d'apporter sa cigarette à sa bouche. Je tournai la tête vers lui, un sourire sur les lèvres, faisant mine de ne pas avoir remarqué qu'il m'avait fixé depuis un peu plus de dix minutes avant de s'être enfin lancé. Face à mon sourire encourageant je vis son regard pétiller avant qu'il n'aspire une nouvelle bouffée de fumée.

"J'ai vu que vous attendiez depuis quelques temps maintenant et vous me suis dis que je pourrai peut-être venir vous parler en attendant ..."

Je lui fis un sourire malicieux qui eut l'air de faire son effet tandis que je croisais mes jambes sous la table et mes bras sous ma poitrine en me penchant légèrement sur la table, lui laissant le champ libre sur mon décolleté. Le pauvre déglutit et s'efforcera de remonter les yeux sur mon visage.

"En attendant ?" Je décidai de jouer l'innocente.

" Euh ... et bien ... c'est-à-dire que ... je me suis dis que vous deviez ... surement attendre quelqu'un et ..."

Bon dieu, mon décolleté l'a achevé au premier round. Y a-t-il donc dans le monde un homme qui ne pense pas qu'à sauter sur tout se qui bouge ?! Si oui, dites moi où ! Enfin, maintenant que j'ai commencé autant finir ... mon sourire charmeur devint moqueur et mon regard froid, le pauvre n'eut pas le temps de s'échapper.

"Pour tout dire oui, j'attends quelqu'un et non, je ne suis pas intéressée. Ce n'est pas contre vous c'est juste que je refuse de sortir avec un fumeur, quel qu'il soit."

Le changement avait du être trop brusque parce que l'homme n'avait toujours pas bougé, il se reprit finalement, mais je ne lui laissais pas le temps de répondre, continuant mon monologue.

"Imaginez que je tombe amoureuse de lui, c'est le grand amour, on finit par se fiancer puis se marier et finalement il meurs cinq ans plus tard d'un cancer aux poumons en me laissant seule et à la charge de deux ou trois enfants, je fais quoi ?"

Il me regarda comme si je venais de lui donner un coup de massue sur la tête. Très charmant ... Un rire se fit entendre derrière moi. Clair et envoutant, je me retournais pour voir son propriétaire. Charmant. Très, très charmant, pour ne pas dire vraiment canon. Il avait de toute évidence entendu toute la conversation.

"Voila qui est plutôt cruel venant d'une femme qui fume elle-même ..."

Il n'aurait pas été aussi "charmant" que je l'aurai envoyé chier, mais finalement il avait l'air d'avoir plus de cervelle que l'autre qui, soit dit en passant, n'avait toujours pas bougé. De plus il devait m'avoir observé depuis un bon moment pour m'avoir vu fumer ...

"Certes. A vrai dire je me suis rendu compte qu'on ne choisit pas de qui on va tomber amoureux. C'est pourquoi dans le cas où, malgré toutes mes bonnes résolutions, je tomberais amoureuse d'un fumeur il fallait que je fume aussi."

De toute évidence il ne devait pas s'attendre à se que je continue avec cette histoire, malgré tout, un sourire amusée étira ses lèvres de façon très, très sexy. Je revins à moi en me demandant si l'autre avait enfin déguerpit, c'était le cas, heureusement pour lui. Retournant à mon adonis je vis qu'il attendait que je continue mes explications farfelues et ne me fis pas prié davantage.

"Et ainsi nous auront tout deux un cancer dans un lapse de temps restreint et nous mourront ensemble ..."

"Sans essayer de traitement ou de greffe je suppose, il serait trop dommage que l'un d'entre vous survive et pas l'autre n'est-ce pas ?" continua-t-il.

Alors là, chapeau. C'était bien la première fois que quelqu'un venait se joindre mes délires pour les continuer à deux ! Je dois dire que cette histoire de greffe, je n'y avais pas pensé. Intéressant le jeune homme, mignon, marrant et plus intelligent que la moyenne ... ou alors totalement fêlé. Faut voir ...

"Exactement ! Bon maintenant faut encore que je vois ce que je vais faires des gosses ... maison d'adoption ? Non ils emmerderaient tout le monde à pas vouloir être séparés ..."dis-je en faisant mime de me parler à moi-même.

"Pourquoi pas la grand-mère ?"

"C'est une idée." Bon dieu, c'est bien la première fois que je m'éclate autant avec un parfait inconnu. Lui aussi à l'air d'y prendre un certain plaisir ... "D'un autre côté je lui en fais tellement bavée vivante que se serait cruel de continuer une fois morte." Son sourire s'élargit, si c'était possible.

"Grands-parents paternels alors ?"

" Eh ! Bonne idée. Comme ça il n'y a plus de problème et EN RETARD !"

L'adonis sursauta, tout comme quelques autres personnes curieuses qui écoutaient notre conversation. Je n'avais pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir que Jasper devait être en train de faire la grimace. D'après les bruits de sa respiration haletante il avait du courir. Tant mieux, ça lui fera les pieds ...

"Désolée, j'ai eus ... un contre temps. Faut qu'on y aille, elle ... elle va surement se demander ... pourquoi on n'ait pas encore arrivés ..."

Et oui, je suis trop forte ! Capable de reconnaître mon imbécile de frère alors que je tourne le dos à la porte et qu'il n'a pas eut le temps de me faire part de sa présence lui-même. Mais j'avoue que j'aurais vraiment eut l'air débile si je m'étais trompé. Engueuler un pauvre type alors que c'est la première fois qu'on se rencontre n'aurait pas fait très bonne impression ...

"Respire Jaz'. Il serait vraiment dommage que tu nous fasse un arrêt cardiaque avant de m'avoir présenté ta fiancée ..."

Mon frère est un boulet ... mais je l'adore ! J'y peu rien, c'est comme ça. Je le mimai, levant les yeux au ciel avant de prononcer silencieusement la phrase qu'il ne manquerait pas de prononcer.

"Comme si j'avais besoin que tu me le dise ..." Bingo ! J'avais vu juste, et très synchro en plus !

L'adonis, toujours en face de moi, n'avait pas manqué une miette de notre échange et de ma prestation. Il pouffa et s'efforça tant bien que mal de rester discret. Ce qu'il ne sait pas, c'est que mon frère voit tout et entend tout, comme moi d'ailleurs. Et oui, je suis Dieu ! Euh ... je m'égare là.

" Euh bonjours. Vous êtes un ami ?"

" Jaz' je te présente mon plus grand et fervent amis, mon compagnon de tout les jours et camarade d'armes ..." Je fis une grimace en me rendant compte qu'il ne s'était pas encore présenté.

"Edward" dis-t-il un sourire à en damné un saint sur le visage.

"Edward !" répétais-je d'une voix solennelle suivit d'un grand geste de main vers ce dernier.

Il éclata d'un rire franc et chaleureux tandis que mon frère passa sa main sur son visage en secouant la tête d'un air vraiment désespéré. D'un autre côté il avait raison, il valait mieux que je me calme, pour son mental comme le miens.

"Edward, ca a était un plaisir de divaguer avec toi. Faudra vraiment qu'on se refasse ça !"

"Pourquoi pas ... tu viens souvent dans ce café ?"

Euh ... je me rappelle plus ... comment on est passé du délire général à la séance de drague déjà ? Mais si c'est lui, ca ne me dérange pas tant que ça ... (Niark Niark xD)

"De temps en temps ..." Un sourire moqueur s'étira sur mes lèvres "La prochaine fois commande moi un double expresso écrémé, ça m'évitera d'attendre trop longtemps avant de l'avoir ..." Il haussa un sourcille d'un air amusé et qu'il me refit le coup du petit sourire en coin.

"Et si c'est un jour où tu ne viens pas ?"

"Je t'autorise à le boire ..." lui répondis-je en riant.

"Bella ! Tu viens ? Alice va devenir folle ..."

Je fis un signe de main à mon flirt avant de rattraper mon frère qui avait, de toute évidence, déjà payé l'addition. Jaz' me foudroya du regard jugeant surement que j'étais trop lente et, pour toute réponse, je lui tirai la langue.

"C'est bon elle peut attendre trois seconde non ?"

"Il se trouve que non, qui plus est elle doit me présenter son frère d'ici moins de cinq minutes ..."

Il ouvrit la porte et, comme tout gentleman qu'il est, passa devant tandis que je la rattrapais de justesse avant de me la prendre en pleine face. Je me tournai une dernière fois vers Edward avant de sortir et le vis se lever pour demander l'addition, un sourire énigmatique sur les lèvres.

"Bella, grouille !" Mon frère et sa gentillesse naturelle ... de toute évidence le frère de cette Alice devait être le premier membre de la famille de sa fiancée, qu'il rencontrait.

Il couru presque pour traverser le passage piéton en bousculant un bon nombre de personne, avant de s'engouffrer dans le parc. Il stresse vraiment pour rien, il reste cinq minutes et le café se trouvait juste en face ... je le vois finalement assis sur l'herbe un peu plus loin avec une jeune fille. Surement Alice. Je m'approche et mon frère nous présente, on discute et j'apprends que le frère de cette dernière est en retard ... c'était bien la peine de me presser.

"Ah te voila ! Tu es en retard !" Alice assise juste en face de moi fusille son frère du regard. Jaz' se redresse et avant que j'ai eu le temps de me retourner un capuccino apparaît devant mes yeux.

"Double Capuccino écrémé, c'est bien ça ?"


	2. Parc et Compliments

**Bonsoir à tous !**

**Je suis plus que ravis de voir que ma fiction vous plaît. Pour tout dire je ne prenais pas vraiment cette histoire au sérieux, c'était plus un délire bizaroïde qu'autre chose, mais vos reviews mon motivés donc je vais essayer de trouver une réritable histoire de barge pour vous faire plaisire ... ou pas !**

**Merci surtout à t0xine qui m'a écrit un roman qui m'a presque émue aux larmes xD**

**Je suis en forme donc je poste directement le chapitre deux mais d'ici Vendredi je serai en vacance loin de mon PC j'essayerai malgré de continuer à écrire sur des feuilles pour poster dés mon retour d'ici trois semaines. J'éspère avoir le temps demain d'écrire un troisième chapitre et de le poster sinon il faudra attendre. Bisoux.**

**Kyra Hell.**

**

* * *

  
**

"Ah te voila ! Tu es en retard !" Alice assise juste en face de moi fusilla son frère du regard. Jaz' se redressa et, avant que j'ai eu le temps de me retourner, un capuccino apparaît devant mes yeux.

"Double Capuccino écrémé, c'est bien ça ?"

Je prends alors conscience de la situation, de la présence d'Edward, de l'ébahissement de mon frère et de la surprise d'Alice. Trop d'émotions d'un coup, j'éclate de rire à n'en plus pouvoir et attrape la tasse qu'il présente à mes yeux. Un immense sourire sur les lèvres, il s'approche d'Alice et l'embrasse sur la joue puis son regard plonge dans le mien. Contant de son effet il donne à Alice et à mon frère une tasse de café. Je sirote mon cappuccino distraitement tandis que mon frère, beaucoup plus détendu depuis qu'il connaît l'identité de son futur beau-frère et ce dernier se présente dans les formes. Puis petit à petit le calme revient et inévitablement il se tourne vers moi. C'est la que je me demande depuis combien de temps je le regarde ... En attendant tu le regarde toujours alors grouille toi de trouver un truck à dire ma vieille !!

Depuis quand je me parle toute seule et surtout à moi-même ? Et c'est quoi ce "ma vieille" ? Non mais, vraiment aucun respect ... et voila que je me dénigre moi même ... Depuis l'épisode Edward/Café je deviens folle ... ce n'est pas bon signe moi je vous le dis. En attendant j'ai toujours rien dire et il continu de me fixer.

"Mais si mon fumeur de mari était orphelin ?"

"Pardon ?" Alors là, je l'ai pommé et il n'est pas le seul vu la façon dont Jaz' et Alice me regarde.

"Bah oui, comment je fais avec mes gosses si mon mari avait pas de parents ?"

De toute évidence il vient de comprendre. Comment je le sais ? Je vous l'ai dit je suis Dieu ... non sérieusement c'est juste qu'il est à moitié mort de rire en face de moi. Jaz' qui a l'habitude de mes délires personnelles recommence à bécoter sa compagne. Ah, Edward revient à lui ...

"Pourquoi ne pas simplement les abandonner à la porte d'une église comme au bon vieux temps ?"

Au bon vieux temps ? Il parle comme s'il avait soixante-dix ans ... il est vachement bien lifté dit donc ! (Oô) J'hésite à demander à mon frère de sortir sa tête du gosier d'Alice (charmante image n'est-ce pas ?), mais me reprend en me disant qu'au moins il ne vient pas m'emmerder.

"Pourquoi pas ... mais avec le coup de la vie faudra que je choisisse une église friqué pour être sur qu'ils ne mourront pas de faim."

"Au fait qu'est-ce que tu compte faire si le type dont tu tombe amoureuse n'est pas un fumeur ?"

Hmm ? Euh ... faut dire que ça j'y avais pas pensé. Oui oh, c'est bon ! Au départ ce n'était sensé n'être qu'un délire pour faire fuir un pauvre type trop entreprenant ... Après faut laissez place à l'impro et advienne que pourra. Bah, autant être franche.

"Si c'est le bon, j'arrête de fumer, je l'épouse, peut-être un ou deux marmots, nous ne mourrons pas du cancer et je l'oblige à me supporter pendant le reste de ma vie. Evitons de penser divorce, sa porte malchance."

Je port distraitement mon verre à mes lèvre et boit mon cappuccino maintenant devenu froid puis relève les yeux. Ca y est ! Jaz' est sortie de la bouche d'Alice ! ... Excusez-moi, petit moment d'égarement ...

"Ouais, bah c'est tout de suite moins drôle ..."

Finalement je préférais quand sa bouche était occupée ... Je regarde Edward, il semble captivé. Pas par moi (malheureusement), mais par quelque chose derrière moi.

"Hey !"

Et là, c'est le drame. Je fais un bon de trois mètre et renverse la moitié de mon verre sur l'herbe. Je sens que se soir on va bouffer Winnie l'ourson ... et Jaz' qui se fout de moi ...

"Em' tu veux me tuer ou quoi ?!" Je me relève et me retourne vers Winnie tout puissant et Cendrillon. Ou Emmett et Rosalie, à vous de voir ...

"Salut ma belle, sa va ?"

Je prends Rose dans mes bras et lui fait la bise tandis qu'Emmett parle tout seul ... je crois qu'il me répond. A quoi ? Je ne sais même plus. Je vois rapidement Jaz' se lever pour les saluer ainsi qu'Alice et Edward.

"Em', Rose, je vous présente Alice la fiancée de Jasper, et Edward son frère. Alice, Edward, Emmett l'ours en peluche qui me sers de meilleur ami et Rosalie sa femme."

Après quelques minutes chiantes et inutiles composées par des "Enchanté", "moi aussi", "je suis ravi" ou encore "c'est un plaisir", de regard noirs et de blagues pas drôles (merci Emmett), on finit par tous se rasseoir. Alléluia !

"Alors donc, tu es le futur beau frère de Jasper ..."

Edward souris et se contente d'acquiescer. Emmett se lève sous les yeux méfiant de quatre personnes et s'accroupit à coté d'Edward. Franchement Emmett, tu es trop prévisible, rien qu'à l'expression de l'adonis je peux te dire qu'il sait déjà ce que tu va dire, je suppose que Rose s'en doute, Jaz' est définitivement un cas perdu puisque malgré le temps qu'il le connaît il a toujours la même tête de « qu'est-ce qui s'passe ? » ... quand à Alice, elle a une excuse, elle vient tout juste de te rencontrer ...

"Bonne chance, vraiment, pour nous c'est trop tard, mais toi tu as encore une chance d'y réchapper, fuit, fuit le plus loin et le plus vite possible de cette ville, et des malades qu'ils sont !"

De toute évidence Edward essaye de se retenir de rire alors que mon frère attrape le verre vide qui traine à ses pieds pour le lancer sur Win... euh Emmett. Il se tourne vers moi cherchant désespérément un peu d'aide. Pourquoi pas ... Un, Deux, Trois, Sourire carnassier, ON ! C'est le coup de grâce, il éclate de rire, allant même jusqu'à se tenir le ventre. Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi on avait tous ce reflexe débile de poser son bras autour de ses côtes quand on a trop rit ... ce n'est pas vraiment comme si elles allées sortir ... non ? Non ? Enfin il semblerait qu'Edward se calme ... à son rythme ... si il continu comme ça on y est encore demain ...

« Au fait Bella ça se passe comment les cours ? » Tiens Rose est de retours.

« Nickel ! Le prof continu à espérer me convaincre de chanter l'Ave Maria à longueur de journée, mais sinon, aucun problème. »

« Tu fais quelles sortes d'études ?"»

Alice préférait certainement éviter de parler de la dernière voiture de course avec Emmett et mon frère et s'était approchée de nous. Elle semblait légèrement timide et je l'invitais d'un geste à venir s'asseoir à coté de moi.

« Art, section musique, spécialisation au chant. »

« Bella a la plus belle voix que j'ai jamais entendu » affirma Rose avec un air rêveur.

Si elle continue je vais vraiment finir par prendre la grosse tête un de ces jours … Modeste Bella, reste modeste ma grande. Et voilà que je recommence à me parler. C'est tout de même marrant de voir comment je suis passée de « ma vieille » à « ma grande » en l'espace de quelques minutes … mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi ?

« Vraiment ? Et tu va à quelle fac ? »

« Je vais au conservatoire d'à coté, en fait il est relié avec la fac mais c'est compliqué à expliquer … »

« Génial ! Edward aussi étudie là-bas … vous vous y êtes déjà croisés si ça se trouve. » Alice se met à sautiller … assise. Oui je sais c'est dur d'imaginer le mouvement et pourtant, elle y arrive.

« Ed ! Ramène ta fraise deux minutes tu veux ? »

Il ne fait aucun doute que ce dernier va obéir à sa sœur vu qu'elle l'a demandé si gentiment … le pire c'est qu'il le faire vraiment ! Et bien … si je m'attendais à se qu'il devienne toute gentil, tout mignon (bien qu'il le soit déjà suffisamment pour mon bien) aussi facilement.

« Veuillez m'excuser les gars, mais il me semble que la délicate fleure des champs qui me sert de sœur vient d'utiliser tout son vocabulaire de gentillesse pour me demander de me joindre à elle. »

Finalement j'ai rien dit.

Il se leva puis traversa le peu de distance qu'il y avait entre nous et eux puis s'assit près de moi. Trop près. Beaucoup trop près pour que je reste zen et cohérente. Allez ma grande, du nerf ! Enfin, tant que je ne lui saute pas dessus et que ne me met pas à baver ça devrait aller, non ? Non ? Help … !

« Donc qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Son regard passa sur sa sœur, mon amie et s'arrêta quelques instants sur moi.

N'ouvre pas la bouche et avale ta salive Bella, ne fait pas l'idiote veux-tu ? Heureusement Alice vient à ma rescousse en attirant l'attention de son frère autre part que sur moi.

« Tu savais que Bella étudie dans la même fac et conservatoire que toi ? »

Finalement j'ai rien dit.

« Vraiment ? Qu'est-ce que tu étudie ?»

Je plonge dans son regard émeraude, bon dieu il a un de ces regards … et pas que le regard d'ailleurs … Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte là ? CO-HE-RANTE Bella, reste cohérente. C'est presque malsain tout ça, je ne lui permets pas d'avoir un tel effet sur moi !

« Musique. Je me suis dis que dans le cas où je devais épouser un type qui mourrai jeune et que je survivais, je pourrai survivre avec les droits d'auteur de ses œuvres … »

Il éclata d'un rire franc, clair, et abominablement sexy. Ne vous en faites pas je ne vais recommencer à divaguer … enfin j'espère.

« Tu joue d'un instrument ? »

« Un petit peu de guitare, mais ce n'est pas fameux, en fait j'étudie le chant. Et toi ?»

« Piano principalement, mais je fais un peu de guitare et de batterie. »

« Comme je le disais ta sœur, Bella à une voix absolument ma-gni-fique » se sentis obligée de rajouter Rosalie.

« En fait c'est surtout le fait que je sois doué en langues (avec et sans jeu de mots ;D) qui m'a permis d'être remarquée. »

Il haussa les sourcilles, interrogateur.

« Bella est étonnante, elle parle couramment Anglais, Français, Espagnole et Japonais et si je me souviens bien tu te débrouille en chinois c'est bien ça ? »

Si même Jasper se met à me faire des compliments, je sens que mes chevilles vont devenir plus grosses que mes mollets … Modeste Bella, modeste.

Quoi que, pour aujourd'hui seulement, je peux bien me permettre de craner un peu, non ? Mais alors juste un peu …


	3. Fac et Regards

Après une longue conversation sur mes nombreuses qualités (je vous jure que j'ai pourtant essayé de rester modeste T.T), de nombreuses questions de la part d'Alice et d'Edward et d'une glace, Rose, Emmett et mon apollon s'excusèrent de devoir partir.

Ceci bien évidement suivit par un nombre incalculable de bises et de « ce fut un plaisir », « je suis ravi de vous avoir rencontré » ou même « nous nous reverrons surement au mariage », ils commencèrent à s'éloigner. Je sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir oublié un truck … Edward qui se retourne, s'il ne regard pas devant lui il va se prendre un arbre, moi j'vous le dis. Il me fait signe, pour me dire au revoir ?

Je me disais bien que j'avais oublié quelque chose, l'enfoiré avait fuit avant que je n'ai eu le temps de lui dire au revoir ! Et il a le culot de me faire signe comme ça ? Je sens que la prochaine fois je vais le lui faire bouffer, moi, son sourire …

Enfin, j'ai beau dire mais depuis qu'ils sont partis c'est plus drôle ... on se fait même carrément chier, pour rester polis ... ou pas. Finalement je crois que je vais rentrer chez moi avec les deux autres qui recommence à se bécoter ... Au bout de cinq minutes à essayer de leur rappeler discrètement que j'existe toujours, pour leur dire au revoir, j'abandonne lamentablement et me casse vite fait.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"YES !!!"

Angéla éclate de rire, faut dire que je dois être tordante à sauter comme une barge en criant des "yes" à tous bouts de champs ... Si tu en as conscience pourquoi tu continue crétine ? Je t'emmerde ! ... Alors là sa va plus ... au bout d'une semaine à me parler toute seule je commence à m'y habituer, mais c'est bien la première fois que je me réponds en m'insultant ... Merci qui ? Merci Edward !

"Je sais que tu est très heureuse et maintenant que toute la fac le sait aussi, calme toi Bella."

"Mais enfin t'imagine ?! C'est géniale, c'est super, c'est ultra méga super trop bien !!"

"Bonjours Bella."

J'arrête de sauter, pour le plus grand bonheur d'Angéla et me retourne vers mon interlocuteur. Un homme, d'une cinquantaine d'année, son éternel sourire enfantin et le regard pétillant, me fait face. Angela le regarde, la bouche ouverte. Bah quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a de bizarre ? Ce n'est pas comme si c'était le pape, c'est juste le directeur et propriétaire, multi millionnaire, du conservatoire et de la fac, qui vient me dire bonjours ...

Finalement j'ai rien dit.

"Salut, comment sa va ?"

"Très bien. J'ai appris la nouvelle. Je ne te demanderai pas comment tu vas vu les cris que tu pousse depuis vingt minutes ..." Il rit tandis que je me contente d'une grimace d'excuse. "Et bien bonne chance."

Puis il s'en va en nous laisse, moi, normale (dans la limite du possible) et Angéla, en mode bug total. J'observe ma montre et regarde le temps qu'elle va mettre à revenir sur terre. Résultat : 1min08s.

Record personnel : 2min46s.

Ouais, bah elle a encore du chemin à faire la petite.

"Depuis quand le Directeur vient te dire bonjours ?"

"Je l'ais croisé un jour dans un café (et oui, lui aussi ^^). J'étais en train de finir un dossier et il a renversé son café dessus, pour s'excuser il m'en a offert un autre et on a discuté. Bref ... voila."

"J'y ... crois ... pas ..."

C'est ce que je vois, vu la tête que tu tire ... Putain elles sont bruyantes les blondasses d'à cotés. Elles se contentent de glousser toute les trois seconde en regardant un groupe dehors assis sur la pelouse. Angie aussi les regarde et se tourne vers la fenêtre.

"Non mais t'a vu ses yeux ? Il est tellement canon et" Et Kyaa, kyaa, kyaa, encore à piailler devant les garçons. Elles ne changeront donc jamais ?

"Eh, Bella." Je me retourne vers Angie qui observe le groupe assis sur l'herbe."Regarde, c'est lui."

"Lui ... LUI ??? C'est ... ce n'est pas possible ! J'y crois pas ! (Pause) Au fait ... c'est qui ?"

Angel me regarde désespérée, avec un regard mauvais avant de soupirer.

"D'après les rumeurs c'est un pianiste très, très doué. Et très, très canon ..."

Je m'approche de la fenêtre et regarde, tout de suite très intéressée ... enfin euh ... c'est uniquement à cause de cette histoire de piano. Hum, bref, je regarde. Un sourire vient étirer mes lèvres et je me retourne en partant par la porte d'à côté, avançant droit sur le groupe. Angie me suit sans comprendre, tandis que je sors une cigarette de mon sac. Je m'arrête à quelques pas et m'accroupit derrière le pianiste. La fille en face s'arrête de parler et m'observe, suivi par les autres membres du groupe. Je passe ma main par-dessus son épaule et présente ma cigarette éteinte juste devant ses yeux.

" Tu as du feu ? Si non, il faudra au moins un double cappuccino écrémé pour te faire pardonner ..."

Il observe la cigarette qui pend devant ses yeux sans rien dire pendant quelques secondes avant d'éclater de rire devant les yeux ébahit des ses amis ainsi que ceux d'Angie. Bordel, ça devrait être interdit d'être aussi sexy ... reprend toi Bella si tu commence à divaguer alors qu'il est de dos et qu'il n'a même pas eut le temps de parler t'es vraiment dans la merde ...

"Je n'ai pas le choix, après tout je suis impardonnable. Je m'arrangerais pour avoir un briquet la prochaine fois."

Il se retourne vers moi, avec ce putain de sourire qui, je le sens, va me faire de nouveau baver toute l'eau de mon corps ...

"Bella ..."

Putain mais il a juré ma mort ?? Oser prononcer mon prénom avec une voix pareil ... j'en aie la chair de poule ! N'en laisse rien paraître Bella, sois forte ... et sensuelle ! Achève-le !! Euh ... zen la voix intérieure ...

"Edward."

Il hausse un sourcille d'un air amusé et je ne trouve rien d'autre à faire que lui tirer la langue ce qui lui vaut un nouvel éclat de rire.

"Edward, tu ne nous présente pas ?"

Alors elle je ne l'aime pas. Pourquoi ?

La façon un peu trop sensuelle par laquelle elle l'a appelé.

La façon dont elle s'est penchée pour lui offrir une vu plongeante sur son décolleté.

Les regards glacials qu'elle m'envoie.

Pour finir, sa tête de poufiasse décolorée, du genre qui saute sur tout se qui bouge et ses fringues digne d'une catin.

Elle veut savoir ce que c'est qu'un vrai regard de tueur ? Je vais le lui apprendre moi. Elle reporte son regard sur moi, erreur. Je vois la pauvre tressaillir et perdre se moyens.

"Tu vois, c'est CA un vrai regard de tueur."

Le pauvre Edward essaye tant bien que mal de se retenir de rire, au même point que l'autre garçon de la bande. Récupérant ses moyens il se racla la gorge et je lâchais (à contre cœur) la pauvre fille d'en face tandis qu'Angéla, toujours derrière moi se mordait le poing pour ne pas craquer.

"Euh ... Bella, je te présente Ben, Kate et Tanya. Les gens, je vous présente Bella, la sœur de mon future beau-frère."

Tanya donc ... je sens que je vais m'amuser.

"Enchanté. Je vous présente mon amie, Angéla. Angie, je te présente Edward, c'est le frère d'Alice, que tu as croisé hier."

Cette dernière hoche la tête d'un air entendu et s'approche de lui en posant sa main sur l'épaule d'un Edward pommé.

"Pas la peine Angie, Emmett l'a déjà fait la semaine dernière ..."

"Et il est toujours pas partie en courant ?! Waw ..." dit-elle en faisant mine de le jauger du regard.

Et voila qu'il est repartie pour un tour. Je sais qu'on dit que rire est bon pour la santé mais là, il va finir par faire une overdose ! Je vois le dénommé Ben s'allumer une clope et lui présente la mienne avec un sourire. Il me le rend et m'allume ma clope. Hourra !!

"Fais gaffe Ben, c'est une chasseuse de fumeurs célibataires."

"Sans vouloir te vexer Ben, tu ne survivrais pas plus d'un mois avec moi, donc de ce côté-là y'a pas à t'en faire. Et puis je ne fais pas une fixette sur les fumeurs célibataires, si possible je préférerai éviter de réaliser mes projets dans l'avenir. Du moins, pas ceux là."

Edward se contenta de sourire sans relever, brave garçon. Je vois Ben proposer à Angie de venir s'asseoir à ses côtés et en profite pour me poser entre elle et mon adonis, ce qui me vaut un nouveau regard furibond de la part de Tanya. Ben propose à Angie une cigarette tandis que cette dernière, les joues rosies refuse poliment. Tiens donc ... je jette un regard en biais à Edward, qui me le rend, un sourire complice s'installant sur nos lèvres.


	4. Jardin et Signes

**YES !! J'ai trouvé un moyen d'écrire et de pouvoir poster malgré l'absence fréquente de l'accès à un ordinateur et à Internet. Je vous offre donc ce chapitre une semaine avant mon retour à la civilisation ^^. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et encore merci pour toutes vos reviews qui m'encourage à continuer. KyraHell**

* * *

Une cigarette, un beau gosse digne des dieux Olympiens, du soleil et une blonde à remballer. Que pourrais-je bien vouloir de plus ? En cherchant, je finirai bien par trouver … Ah, je sais ! Une amie et un inconnu sympa, ayant besoin qu'on joue les entremetteuses. Qui plus est, je n'ai pas l'air d'être la seule à le penser. Et oui, Edward a arrêté de glousser à mes remarques débiles, bien que profondes, pour observer nos deux amis.

« Et dis-moi, Ben, tu es dans quelle section ? »

Il eut l'air étonné que je lui parle … ce n'est pas comme si la reine d'Angleterre venait lui demander l'heure. Alors pourquoi il me regarde comme si je venais de me téléporter devant lui pour lui annoncer la fin du monde ?

« Musique, section instrumentale avec option histoire de l'art. »

« Histoire de l'art ? C'est peux communs pour un étudiant de la section musique instrumentale … »

Il commence à se détendre mais il continue à jeter des regards en biais à Angie régulièrement, sans qu'elle ait l'air de le remarquer … Que voulez-vous ? On ne peut pas tous avoir des amies hyper réceptives aux signaux masculins …

« Disons que j'aime aussi beaucoup ce qui se rapporte à la peinture. J'ai faillit aller en art mais finalement … j'ai préféré la musique. »

Alléluia ! Ce type est génial. Même pas besoin de le forcer à me faire parler d'Angela pendant une heure, il m'ouvre une porte vers le paradis en seulement trois phrases … si ça, ce n'est pas un signe …

« Vraiment ? Angela se trouve justement dans cette section … »

Je me tournai vers Angela, dont les joues avaient pris une teinte encore plus rouge qu'au part avant. Si ça aussi, ce n'était pas un signe … Angela et Ben engagèrent la discussion de façon plutôt timide puis de plus en plus assuré.

Je me retirai discrètement de la conversation et reportai mon attention sur Edward qui essayait de fuir Tanya qui le draguait ouvertement, sous les yeux ennuyés de Kate. Ca aussi, c'est un signe. Je croisai son regard et, avant de me remettre à divaguer sur ses yeux ainsi que le reste de son corps, je lui indiquais d'un signe de tête nos deux tourtereaux.

Il me montra un air que je ne lui avais jamais vu, il les regardait avec un regard si attendrissant que résistais avec peine à l'envie de venir lui secouer la tête en le prenant par les joues et avec l'éternel « qu'il est mignon tout plein » et les « gouzougouzou » des parents gâteaux.

Puis il reporta son regard sur moi et là, je vous jure que mes envies n'avaient plus rien de parental … Puis il jugea le regard dégoûté que Tanya lançait au futur couple comme une porte de sortie et m'envoya un regard suppliant. Cependant, avant que j'aie eus le temps d'accéder à sa requête silencieuse, notre attention fut attirée par un homme d'une quarantaine d'année, habillé d'un costard et dont les cheveux étaient si bien coiffés que pas une mèche n'allait de travers. Ca, c'est aussi un signe, celui d'une vie un peu trop calculé …

Il me sourit, l'air vraiment mal à l'aise avant de venir sans planter à ma hauteur. Angela et Ben avaient coupé court à leur discussion pour fixer l'homme, aussi étonnés qu'Edward, Kate et l'autre pouffe.

« Comment allez-vous, Phili… Mr l'adjoins du Directeur ? »

Je me serai bien contenté de « Philipe » mais son regard me fit comprendre qu'il n'était pas chaux pour la familiarité …

« Bien Miss Swan, merci. Je suis … euh … disons que … Mr Zeeman m'a demandé de venir vous dire … enfin … »

Il regardait mes « amis » d'un air vraiment stressé, de toute évidence, il n'appréciait pas de devoir afficher publiquement les idées loufoques que le Directeur avait eu à mon égard et dont il devait me faire part.

« Qui a-t-il ? » Lui demandais-je d'un air innocent espérant l'encourager à continuer. Il ne fut pas dupe mais pris tout de même son courage à deux mains.

« Mr Zeeman m'a demandé de venir vous inviter dans son bureau. » Il hésita face aux mines sérieuses, étonnés, compatissantes et moqueuse pour une certaine Barbie à ma droite. « Il m'a demandé de vous dire qu'il venait de recevoir les fameux gâteaux français dont il vous avait parlé et souhaiterait les partager avec vous. Il vous attendra dans son bureau à seize heures pour le café et il s'est arrangé, vous serez absente pour l'heure de Mr Gaynor, il a été mis au courant. »

Tanya avait l'air d'avoir avalé un animal pas comestible. De toute évidence, maintenant que les mots étaient sortis, Philipe allait mieux. L'idée de lui dire non, rien que pour voir la tête qu'il aurait fait m'a, je l'avoue, effleuré l'esprit. Mais je ne suis pas sadique à ce point … Quoi que, ça pourrait être marrant … Non Bella, reste zen et sympathique envers le pauvre homme que voici … s'il te plait.

Et oui, les trois mots magiques.

« Mais avec plaisir. Vous le remercierez lorsque vous lui donnerez ma réponse. Ah ! Et dites-lui que je ne supporte pas le déca, donc, s'il pouvait faire autre chose, tout sauf du déca. Merci. »

Il me sourit, du genre sourire commercial qui se vend en général très bien avec les petits pains ou les cigarettes, ainsi que bien d'autre chose d'ailleurs … tout ce qui se vend. Après un rapide signe de tête Mr l'adjoins partit, bien que s'enfuir correspondrait mieux à la situation, mais ne chipotons pas … Je me retournai finalement vers mes amis.

Bon Dieu, j'aurais du prendre mon appareil photo ! Ils m'en auraient voulu, mais je suis presque sure que j'aurai gardé la photo en souvenir durant toute ma vie … Bah quoi ? Vous ne savez donc pas que les fous ont souvent plus de contact haut placé que les gens saints ? Et pourtant …

Angela semblait être la moins choqué du groupe, choqué tout de même, mais ma rencontre avec le Directeur tout à l'heure a dut lui servir de vaccin. Edward fut tout de même le premier à revenir sur terre.

« Des gâteaux français ? »

« Le fil du Directeur fait des études en France, il lui envoi régulièrement des petits gâteaux français. Il m'avait offert de venir les manger avec lui quand il en recevrait de nouveau … »

« Ah … »

Tanya me regardait comme si j'étais un extraterrestre venu sur terre dans ma soucoupe volante. Puis elle surprit mon regard et le sien changea. Là, j'étais devenue l'extraterrestre venu sur terre dans sa soucoupe et qu'elle devait à tout prix détruire pour sauver le monde. Son monde … et surtout Edward. Pauvre petite …

Finalement, chacun retourna à ses occupations (Angela et Ben avec beaucoup d'entrain) et je discutais avec Edward de tout et de rien pendant quelques minutes, obligeant Tanya à se rabattre sur Kate. La pauvre … Malheureusement toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, et celle-ci n'était pas un happy-end. Pourquoi ?

Newton. Voilà pourquoi …

« Hey, Bella ! »

Ne te retourne pas, continue de parler avec l'apollon en face de toi, ignore-le. Tu n'as rien entendu, rien vu ni même sentis. Newton n'est pas là, c'est ton imagination et il va rapidement disparaître … ou du moins j'espère … Malheureusement il est bien là, à quelques pas de moi en train de fixer Edward du regard.

Je soupire, Mike s'en serait certainement rendu compte s'il n'avait pas été trop occupé avec Cullen, à se fusiller mutuellement du regard … Attendez ! « A se fusiller _mutuellement_ du regard » ? Que Mike voit en Edward une gêne pour atteindre mon lit, qui restera pour encore un ou deux siècles hors de la portée de ses bras, je veux bien … mais pourquoi Edward serait en colère contre Mike ? Peut-être qu'ils se connaissent tous les deux … ou pas. Pitié, dites-moi que c'est un signe !!

« J'ai appris la nouvelle. Toutes mes félicitations. » Il avait un sourire sincère, mais il y avait toujours cette lueur déplacée dans son regard. « J'me disais qu'on pourrait fêter ça si tu … »

« Tu as gagné au loto ? »

Etrange de voir comme sa question avait interrompu Mike à un moment qui se serait voulu plutôt intéressant, si ça avait été une autre personne que Mike Newton. Edward me regardait d'un air détaché et parfaitement innocent, pourtant j'avais conscience autant que lui du regard furieux que Mike lui adressait. Mais sa réaction me chiffonnait … si je ne le connaissais pas j'aurais presque dit que c'était de la jalousie … d'un autre côté, je ne le connaissais pas tant que ça … un signe, un SIGNE, je vous en pris !!

« J'ai été sélectionné pour chanter à la fête d'anniversaire de la fac et du conservatoire. Le directeur à prévue un grand bal et a demandé aux professeurs de choisir un(e) étudiant(e) pour chanter ainsi que d'autres pour « accompagner la soirée aux rythmes de leurs instruments », comme ils disent. »

« Et c'est Bella qu'ils ont choisi, à l'unanimité qui plus est. Ils étaient tous d'accord pour dire qu'elle avait la plus belle voix de la fac, et qu'elle savait s'en servir. »

Mike annonçait ça comme si c'était à lui d'en être fier et qu'il espérait vraiment que je sache me servir aussi bien de mes organes … vocaux … non mais je vous jure. Il me regardait avec une admiration non feinte et une envie un peu trop visible à mon encontre. C'est peut être pour ça que mes chevilles ne gonflaient jamais quand c'est lui qui me croule sous les compliments … qui sait. Pourtant autre que Mike, il y avait un autre regard que je voulais voir. Le regard d'Edward.

Mauvaise idée. La flamme qui brûlait dans son regard ne m'aidait absolument pas à rester maître de mon corps. Une lueur sauvage, remplie de colère (sûrement à l'encontre de Mike), de respect, de joie (Oô ??) et, bon dieu je l'espérais, d'envie. Je n'eus malheureusement pas le temps de chercher plus loin car mon prochain cours allait bientôt commencer et je ne pouvais pas me permettre d'arriver en retard. Je saluais tout le monde, lançant au passage un regard lourd de sens vers Angie, puis finalement Edward.

Un simple « à bientôt » n'est pas spécialement une formule qui peux vous causer des insomnies ou se genre de chose. Sauf lorsque vous l'adressez à un dieu vivant munis d'un sourire inhumainement sexy qui se met à vous répondre des choses dans ce genre …

« A bientôt. »

« Tu n'imagine même pas à quel point ce le sera. »

Lorsque l'objet vivant de vos fantasmes les plus dingues vous fait comprendre d'une telle façon qu'il à l'intention de vous revoir très, très bientôt … comment êtes-vous sensé réagir ? Moi personnellement, je me tais et je pars. Ce n'est gère très glorieux … mais c'était ça ou le déshabiller devant toute la fac pour lui sauter dessus … finalement je n'ais peut être pas choisi la meilleure solution … J'ai du rater un signe quelque part …


	5. Théatre et chanson

**Je m'excuse pour ce chapitre plus court et plus sérieux que les autres mais la chanson prend beaucoup de place et je n'avais plus vraiment d'autres idées pour ce chapitre. Sur ceux, je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews, qui m'encourage beaucoup à continuer. Je sais aussi que mes post son plutôt irréguliers en ce moment mais je n'ai que très peu accès à Internet … Je devrais pouvoir poster plus régulièrement à partir du 20 juillet.**

**Bon chapitre. KyraHell**

_« A bientôt. »_

_« Tu n'imagine même pas à quel point ce le sera. »_

Merde ! Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à oublier cette foutue phrase ? C'est vrai quoi ! C'est juste la réponse sibylline d'un homme monstrueusement beau et sexy, dit d'une telle façon que j'aurais juré pouvoir l'entendre me dire de le suivre dans les toilettes … alors pourquoi ?

Ok… je retire ce que je viens de dire.

En tout cas, il faut que je me ressaisisse, j'ai rendez-vous avec le professeur Reynolds et je dois rencontrer les autres étudiants ayant étés sélectionnés pour jouer durant la fête … que du bonheur quoi … enfin, ce sera certainement plus intéressant que de devoir ENCORE chanter l'ave Maria.

Alors voyons voir, la salle de spectacle avait été réservée rien que pour nous, vu qu'elle était ordinairement remplie d'étudiants en art dramatique, et devait normalement se trouver vers l'entrée est de la fac. Let's go !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Je rentre ou je ne rentre pas ? Je toque avant ou pas ? Hum … j'hésite … je ne sais pas … oh et puis merde, banzai ! J'ouvre la porte et entre. Mr Reynolds était sur la scène aux côtés d'un groupe de cinq personnes. Allez, on avance, un pas devant l'autre et on évite les crottes de chiens … euh, je crois que j'ai du me tromper quelque part. En tout cas j'arrive au niveau de la scène lorsque enfin on remarque ma présence.

« Ah ! Miss Swan, si je ne me trompe pas. »

Mr Reynolds était le genre d'homme doté d'une capacité impressionnante pour passer d'une émotion à une autre facilement, tout en restant mettre de lui. Ce qui lui vaut directement un bon point.

« Professeur. »

« Je t'en pris, appelle-moi Charles comme tout le monde, se sera plus simple. Je peux t'appeler Isabella ? »

Je grinçais des dents. Que voulez-vous ? Je n'y peux rien si je ne supporte pas mon prénom …

« Juste Bella. »

« Bien Bella, voici donc Démétri, pour la guitare, Jessica et Heidi nos violonistes, James au clavecin et enfin Félix à la batterie. Notre pianiste est légèrement en retard … »

« Faux, je suis pile à l'heure ! »

Dites-moi que je rêve … en fait non ne me le dites surtout pas ! Alors c'était ça ! La raison de sa putain de réponse Sibylline … Je suppose que je n'ai pas besoin de vous dire qu'Edward est le pianiste du groupe, mon pianiste ? D'un autre côté je viens de le dire … enfin bref.

« Ca ne dirait pas un jour d'arrêter les mystères et de me dire directement les choses au lieu de me laisser dans le flou jusqu'à ce que je le découvre moi-même, une heure plus tard ? Non ? »

« Ca ne serai plus aussi drôle, alors. »

Je lui jetais un regard mauvais, atténué par le sourire que j'arborais. Je reportais finalement mon attention sur Mr Reynolds et les autres étudiants qui avaient suivi notre échange avec beaucoup d'attention. Surtout les deux jeunes filles qui me foudroyaient maintenant du regard. Bon sang ! Encore des groupies ! Mais il en a encore beaucoup des comme ça ?!

Finalement tout se passa plutôt bien, nous parlions, chacun donnant son avis sur les potentiels chansons et musiques que nous présenterions. Tout était parfait, les deux violonistes se contentaient de me foudroyer du regard sans rien dire, Félix essayait toujours d'attirer mon attention avec des sourires et des clins d'œil et Edward se trouvait à ma gauche, suffisamment près de moi pour que nos coudes se frôlent. Je résistais en permanence à l'envie de tendre la main pour venir toucher son torse, caresser ses muscles par-dessus son vêtement jusqu'à remonter jusque son cou, y enrouler mes bras et venir poser mes lèvres contre les siennes, goûter à la saveur de sa peau et caresser sa langue avec la mienne puis …

« Nous pourrions aussi utiliser les capacités linguistiques de Bella. Elle parle couramment Anglais, Français, Espagnole, Allemand et Japonais. »

Ma vie est pourrie.

Comme pour se faire pardonner de m'avoir interrompue en plein fantasme sur son corps, il m'offrit son petit sourire en coin, celui que je ferai bien disparaître avec ma langue …

« Vraiment ? Ca pourrait être intéressant … Tu pourrais nous chanter un petit quelque chose pour voir ? N'importe quelle langue. »

Même celle de l'adonis à ma gauche ? Stop Bella, reviens à toi et prépare-toi à chanter. D'un hochement de tête je m'avançais vers l'ordinateur pour chercher sur youtube la chanson que je voulais. Quitte à chanter autant que ce soit avec de la musique. Je n'avais pas échauffé ma voix mais ça donnerait tout de même un aperçut à Charles.

Je mis quelques minutes avant de trouver la chanson puis la version complète. En content l'intro, le tout prit cinq minutes me permettant ainsi de me préparer un minimum. Facile à dire quand on prend en compte le regard d'Edward porté exclusivement sur moi. L'intro arrivait à sa fin et je vidai mon esprit me préparant à chanter.

(.com/watch?v=yFJoOnKGmQg)

kami-sama ni koi wo shiteta koro wa

Quand j'ai dit à Dieu que je me savais amoureuse de lui,

konna wakare ga kuru towa omottenakatta yo

Je n'ai pas pensé qu'une telle séparation arriverait

mou nido to furerarenai nara

Si je ne pouvais plus jamais te toucher de nouveau

semete saigo ni mou ichido dakishimete hoshikatta yo

Alors je voudrais au moins que tu m'embrasses pour la dernière fois

It's long, long good-bye... C'est un long, long au revoir...

sayonara sayonara nando datte

Au revoir, au revoir, à maintes reprises

jibun ni mujou ni iikikasete

Je me le dis du mieux que je peux

te wo furu nowa yasashisa dayo ne?

Agitant ma main, est ce de la bonté, en ai-je le droit ?

ima tsuyosa ga hoshii

Maintenant, je veux être forte

Le silence était complet, seule ma voix résonnait dans la grandeur de la salle et je me laissais peu à peu happer par les sentiments que m'inspirait cette chanson. Amour, tristesse, volonté et espoir.

anata ni deai STAR kagayaite atashi ga umarete

Je vous ai rencontrées; l'étoile a brillée et je suis née

aisureba koso i areba koso

En effet si j'aime, en effet si...

kibou no nai kiseki wo matte dou naru no?

J'attendais un miracle désespéré, qu'est-ce qui m'arriverait ?

namida ni nijimu hoshi no matataki was gone...

Le scintillement des planètes souillées avec des larmes est parti...

wasurenai yo anata no nukumori mo

Je n'oublierai pas ta chaleur

sono yasashisa mo subete tsutsunde kureta ryoute mo

Ta bonté et tes mains qui ont tout entouré

It's long, long good-bye...

C'est un long, long au revoir...

sayonara sayonara itoshii hito

Au revoir, au revoir, celui d'un bien-aimé

anata ga ita kara aruite koreta

Si tu étais avec moi, j'aurais été capable de marcher ici,

hitori nanka jyanakatta yo ne?

Car je n'étais pas seul, est ce juste ?

ima kotae ga hoshii

Maintenant, je veux ta réponse

moeru you na ryuusei tsukamaete hi wo tomoshite

Attrape les comètes qui semblent brûler et allumer la flamme

aishiteitai aisaretetai

Je veux aimer, je veux être aimée

hieta karada hitotsu de sekai wa dou naru no?

Par un corps refroidi, qu'est-ce qui arrivera au monde ?

haritsudzuketeta kyosei ga toketeku long for...

La bravoure que j'ai entretenue se dissout; et ce pour longtemps...

doushite nano? namida afurete tomerarenai

Pourquoi ? Mes larmes débordent et ne peuvent pas s'arrêter

anata ni deai STAR kagayaite atashi ga umarete

Je vous ai rencontrés; l'étoile a brillée et je suis née

aisureba koso i areba koso

En effet si j'aime, en effet si...

kibou no nai kiseki wo matte dou naru no?

J'attendais un miracle désespéré, qu'est-ce qui m'arrivera ?

namida ni nijimu hoshi no matataki wa gone...

Le scintillement des planètes souillées avec des larmes est parti...

moshi umarekawatte mata meguriaeru nara

Si je me réincarnai, nous pourrons nous rencontrer de nouveau

sono toki mo kitto atashi wo mitsukedashite

Sûrement vous me trouverez

mou nido to hanasanaide tsukamaetete

Attrape-moi, ne me lâche pas et je ne te laisserai plus partir

hitori jyanai to sasayaite hoshii planet...

Je veux que tu me chuchotes, "Tu n'es pas seule" ma chère planète...

Je rouvrais les yeux, submergée par une multitude de sentiments. Un bon point pour moi, je n'allais pas pleurer et je n'avais même pas les larmes aux yeux. Oui oh, c'est bon hein ?! Je sais, je suis trop émotive, est-ce que c'est de ma faute ? Non !

Bon revenons à nos moutons, et avant eux, à nos musiciens. Il serait impolie de regarder ma montre pour voir le temps qu'ils mettraient pour sortir de leur bug … mais tellement tentant ! Je n'en reste pas moins une femme polie et bien élevée, aussi je laisse ma montre tranquille et j'attends gentiment. Maman serait fière de moi …

« C'était parfait, sublime ! Il est impératif que tu chante cette chanson durant la représentation ! Nous avons la plupart des instruments nécessaires et … »

Mais … mais, c'était juste un exemple ! En tout cas il a l'air à fond dedans … bon bah, tant pis, je le ferai, autant faire plaisir à Charles. Edward a un don pour rappeler aux gens sa présence, tout en exprimant tout et rien à la fois. En l'occurrence en sifflement admiratif atteins mes délicates oreilles … J'étais tenté de lui sortir mon « mais encore ? » avec l'habituel air blasé mais il ne m'en laissa pas le temps.

« Rosalie n'a pas menti, tu as vraiment une voix … sublime. »

Je m'approchai de lui d'une démarche assurée et portai ma bouche légèrement en dessous de son oreille, laissant mon souffle caresser la peau de son cou.

« Imagine le reste … »


	6. Excuses retard

**Bonjours,**

**Je tiens à m'excuser pour mon retard, parce qu'après avoir écrit le chapitre 6, j'ai eu plusieurs idées intéressantes. J'ai donc décidé de les écrire sauf que je n'ai pas fini et que ces idées se situes entre le chapitre 5 et 6 ^^. Bref je ne peux pas encore poster mon chap. 6, je vais essayer de faire le plus vite possible.**

**Encore désolée.**

**Kyrahell**


	7. Bureau et Gateaux

_« Rosalie n'a pas menti, tu as vraiment une voix … sublime. »_

_Je m'approchai de lui d'une démarche assurée et portai ma bouche légèrement en dessous de son oreille, laissant mon souffle caresser la peau de son cou._

_« Imagine le reste … »_

S'en suivit une longue liste de remarques, de sourires moqueurs et de regards explicites durant toute l'après-midi. L'éclate TO-TAL ! Sans compter le nombre de fois où Charles a du nous rappeler à l'ordre, parfaitement conscient du jeu de séduction qui venait de s'instaurer sous ses yeux. Par contre les autres membres n'avaient pas l'air aussi enthousiaste que nous. Faut dire ... se faire draguer par Edward était plus qu'enthousiasmant ... c'était ORGASMIQUE !!

"Celui-ci est délicieux !"

*Retour sur Terre, amortisseurs nazes, atterrissage d'urgence enclenché, s'écrase.* Voilà qui résume plutôt bien mon retour parmi le monde des vivants ... Mode reconnaissances des lieux ON.

Une pièce, un bureau, un vieux, un café, des gâteaux ... café ... café ... CAFE !!!!! Hum hum ... zen Bella ...

1ère règle de survis: Ne jamais rien montrer de son addiction au café.

2ème règle de survis: Cette règle s'applique aussi aux capuccino et aux merveilles de ce monde.

3ème règle de survis: Ne pas hésiter à mordre tout être ayant des envies gourmandes à l'encontre de votre café.

Jusque là, j'ai toujours appliqué ces règles à la perfection ... résultat: j'ai survécue. En y réfléchissant ... ça ne marche pas que pour les cafés ... les hommes aussi ...

"Je viens d'avoir mon petit-fils au téléphone, il m'a dit de vous demander si je pouvez vous dire ce qu'il m'a demandé de vous dire ..."

(U.U") Si vous n'avez pas compris le sens de la phrases qu'il vient de prononcer tapez 1.

Si vous voulez vous inscrire au loft story tapez 2.

BIP ...

Si vous êtes un homme tapez 1.

Si vous êtes une femme tapez 2.

Si vous êtes une dinde et qu'il y a de l'écot quand on vous souffle dans le cerveau, tapez n'importe où, on se débrouillera.

BIP ...

Vous n'avez pas d'amis, tout le monde vous appelle neuneu ou face de pet, tapez 1. Si vous n'avez rien contre les relations homosexuels en milieu aquatique, tapez 1. Vous savez courir après une poule, tapez 1. Vous savez ce que c'est qu'une poule, tapez 1. Vous chantez très mal, tapez 1. Vous avez une grande gueule ou des gros seins, tapez 1.

Vous avez un QI supérieur à celui d'un coléoptère, raccrochez, on n'a pas besoin de vous. Sinon, tapez 1. Vous êtes près à devenir une star pendant trois mois et dépressif le reste de votre vie, tapez 1. Vous savez jouer au "Qui-Qua-Pété", tapez 1. Si vous n'avez compris aucune des questions, tapez 1.

BIP ...

Bravo, vous êtes sélectionné pour le loft ...*

Ne vous fiez pas aux apparences, je me suis juste trompée de bouton ... je vous jure que c'est vrai !! La preuve : "Vous chantez très mal, tapez 1." et je chante très bien ! ... bref ...

"Je disais donc ... Il m'a demandé de te dire ..."

Bordel, ça ne va pas recommencer ?!

"... qu'il t'appellera certainement ce soir."

Gna ? Il se fout de ma gueule ?! Tout ça pour ça ... reste zen Bella ... prends un gâteau. Mâche ... avale ... maintenant, essaye de sourire, sans le foudroyer du regard, si possible. Mission accomplie.

"Oh, tant mieux, je comptais moi-même l'appeler dans les jours à suivre."

"Je suis plus que ravis de voir que, malgré la distance, vous restez bons amis."

Tu m'étonne ... tu as même voulus forcer ton petit-fils à me tomber dans les bras ... tout ça pour quoi ? Que je devienne sa femme et hérite du nom ainsi que de la direction de la fac plus tard ... Pourquoi moi ? Parce que Jack est un flemmard doublé d'un coureur de jupon utilisant sa guitare et sa voix pour draguer plutôt que pour bosser ... sa chanson préféré ? "A qui la faute" (.com/listen-762654) Ça veut tout dire ...

Richard Zeeman junior a de ce fait eu la 'bonne" idée de mettre dans la tête de son père, Monsieur le Directeur, que je serais l'épouse parfaite pour son petit-fils ... capable de le réveiller à coups de pied au cul et de le forcer à bosser. Ce que j'ai fait avec plaisir ... avant de dire gentiment à la famille Zeeman d'aller se faire voir.

Personne n'est parfait ...

Margé tout, ça m'avait permis de passé six mois en France, dans un studio de rêve situé dans le quartier le plus cher de Paris. Tout ça, aux frais de mon cher Directeur ... La rencontre organisée avec Jack avait était plutôt intéressante. J'aurais plutôt pensé à un truck du genre, les deux promis qui n'ont pas le choix et qui de ce fait reste plutôt froid l'une envers l'autre ...

Alors là, PAS-DU-TOUT !

Jack m'avait ouvertement dragué, avant de m'annoncer qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de m'épouser, mais qu'il serait heureux de jouer le jeu, le temps d'une nuit ... YES !! Enfin ... non et oui.

Non, je n'ai pas accepté de passer la nuit avec lui.

Oui, j'étais ravie qu'il refuse de m'épouser.

Le seul problème c'est que je voulais tout de même rester un minimum de temps en France et que comme Jack n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser remettre dans le droit chemin, on a fait un compromis.

Nous refusions tout deux de nous marier et ce, de façon définitive. Malgré tout, je restais en France et surveillais Jack, le forçant à se calmer et à devenir un minimum sérieux. Tout ça, en tant qu'amis. Sauf que finalement, on s'est bien éclatés ensemble et il est devenu mon meilleur ami. Bizarrement, sa famille a accepté le compromis.

Je restais donc en France, logée gratuitement pendant six mois ... Y'en a qui on la classe et d'autres pas ... Malgré tout, j'étais persuadée que le cher M. Zeeman continuait à espérer que nous ne changions d'avis et que je fonce dans les bras de son "adorable garnement". Heureusement que Jack ne savais pas comment son grand-père l'appelait car il aurait sans aucun doute prit le premier avion pour venir lui en toucher deux mots ...

"C'était aujourd'hui que tu as fait connaissance avec nos talentueux instrumentalistes, si je ne me trompe pas ?"

Instrumentalistes ?

Instruments=Piano

Piano=Edward

Edward= séduct...

STOP! Bella résiste ! Revient sur Terre, ne te laisse pas séduire par les forces du mal ... le mal est la facilité, tu apprécies certes la facilité mais pas la faiblesse. Soit forte, combat ! ... Il ne me manque plus qu'un méchant tout en noir et une épée dans les mains ... non mais je te jure ... je deviens de plus en plus tarée. Donc je disais ...

Edward=séduct... non ! Trouver autre chose ...

Edward=Souvenirs ... voilà c'est mieux déjà ... continuons.

Souvenirs=Rêves

Rêves=Retour sur Terre

Retour sur Terre=Reconnaissance des lieux

Reconnaissance des lieux=Café

Café=Bureau

Bureau=Zeeman

Zeeman=Question

Question=Réponse.

Donc, techniquement ... Instruments=Réponses ... ou pas. Finalement sombrer dans la folie ne serait pas si mal que ça ... enfin bref.

"Oui, j'ai pu faire la connaissance du professeur Reynolds et des autres membres du groupe."

Et nous voilà partis dans une longue discussion barbante à souhait. J'vous jure, il y a des jours, comme ça, où je rêverais de transformer le monde en lecteur DVD. Avance rapide, Pause, Play ... Non, sérieusement, j'adore Richard, mais à petites doses ... Parce que là il me donne vraiment l'impression de vouloir me vendre ses élèves et ses profs. Après on se demande pourquoi son fils fait dans l'immobilier ...

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

"Bella !"

Ah, la voilà ... J'attrape Angie par la manche et la traine jusqu'à la table où Alice nous attend. Je lui dis bonjours ... parce que je suis polie ... et m'assoie. Euh ... bah quoi ? Elles vont continuer à se regarder comme ça, sans rien dire, pendant encore longtemps ou quoi ? Il semble que je doive encore jouer les justicières ...

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"

Tiens, elles reviennent sur Terre. Je regarde Angie se secouer la tête comme pour reprendre ses esprits ... non ! Un coup de foudre ? BAM ! Non mais t'as pas fini de raconter des conneries oui ? ... Faut savoir, non ou oui ?

"Bella ? Sa va ?"

Hein, quoi ? Ah ... je suppose que Alice a raison de se poser des questions ... je viens tout juste de me mettre un claque, toute seule, en plein milieu d'un snack-bar ...

"Ah, euh ... oui. Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est rien. Et sinon toi, comment tu va ?"

Elle semble septique ... Ange aussi, mais moins. Il faut dire qu'Angela est plus habituée qu'Alice à mes divagations et autres crises de folies. Elle me fixe ... puis laisse tomber.

"Super bien. Au fait, Jaz' m'a dit qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de te dire ..."

Quoi ? Non, mais elle ne va pas s'y mettre elle aussi ! C'est dingue le nombre de fois où j'ai pu entendre les verbes dire et demander, en une seule journée.

"... qu'on avait arrêté une date pour le mariage."

"C'est vrai ? C'est pour quand ?"

"Le week-end-end du 27 juillet !"

Angie s'étouffe dans son verre et je lui tapote distraitement le dos. Alice nous sourie, parfaitement sérieuse et Ange lui fait les gros yeux.

"Mais enfin Alice, c'est dans deux mois !"

"Oui, à ce propos ... Bella, tu seras mon témoin et Angela et Rosalie seront mes demoiselles d'honneurs."


	8. Appartement et Téléphone

_**Merci encore à tous pour vos reviews ... et surtout à **__Mimily__** pour l'excellent médecin chez qui elle m'a envoyée ... xD et à **__Butterflied75__** qui est la seule personne qui a eu la gentillesse (si je puis dire) de me faire des remarques constructives sur mon dernier chapitre qui a été plutôt ... difficile.**_

_**Bref pour répondre à ta question (Je cite : **__**"**__pourquoi avoir inséré ce chapitre, avant celui que tu voulais mettre?__**"), c'est juste que je trouvais que mon évolution du couple Bella/Edward était beaucoup trop rapide. Qui plus est, le chapitre 6 faisait office de transition pour la suite donc il n'était, certes, pas très important, mais utile ^^. Alors, oui j'accepte les remarque, plus ou moins, négative tant qu'elles sont constructives et pas insultantes, comme il arrive parfois. Bref, merci de m'avoir fait prendre un peu plus conscience de mes erreurs et de mes moins ^^**__**.**_

_**KyraHell.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_"Oui, à ce propos ... Bella, tu seras mon témoin et Angela et Rosalie seront mes demoiselles d'honneurs."_

Angela s'était étouffé, plus surprise que jamais. Quoi de plus normale quand on pense qu'une semaine plus tôt, Alice et elles ne se connaissaient même pas ... Une fois le choc passé, Angela avait tenté de convaincre Alice de demander à quelqu'un qu'elle connaitrait mieux ... jusqu'à ce qu'Alice lui explique que, comme elle venait de rentrer d'Angleterre, elle ne connaissait presque personne.

A partir de ce moment Ange avait cessé de crier pour se contenter de grogner dans sa barbe. Tandis qu'Alice avait commencé à nous faire la liste des préparatifs pour le mariage. Les robes, le repas, les fleurs ... et une multitude de choses qui se sont empressées de rentrer par une oreille, pour ressortir presque immédiatement par l'autre.

"Bella, où est ton sèche cheveux ?"

Vous vous demandez surement comment nous en sommes passés de "Il faut trouver des robes pour les demoiselles d'honneurs" à " où est ton sèche cheveux" ? C'est simple ... Alice, stressée et affreusement paniquée à cause de la date de son mariage ... n'est pas en train de le préparer ...

Ne cherchez pas de logique la dedans, vous n'en trouverez pas.

Après nous avoir affirmé qu'elle allait avoir besoin de nous pour tout préparer et être dans les temps, elle a appelé Rose, Emmett, Jaz' et Edward pour leur donner rendez-vous se soir en boîte ... c'est sur ... elle doit être absolument sur bouqué ...

Enfin, moi je m'en fou, au contraire ça m'arrange. Je vais pouvoir m'habiller sexy et continuer mon petit jeu avec Edward ... enfin lorsqu'Alice aura fini avec mes cheveux ...

"Je sais pas."

"Comment ça, tu ne sais pas ? Tu utilise bien quelque chose pour faire tes boucles ! Alors ... merde !"

Merde ? Enfin ... revenons-en à mes boucles. Oui, je l'affirme, elles sont naturelles ! J'en ai marre que tout le monde m'affirme le contraire ... je suis tout de même la mieux placé pour le savoir ! Je me souviens en France, une bonne femme m'avait accosté pour me demander l'adresse de mon coiffeur. J'ai beau eu lui affirmer que c'était naturel, elle n'a pas voulu me croire et m'a même insulté, avant de repartir. Aux Etats-Unis, la plupart des gens ont au moins la gentillesse de se la fermer.

"Bella !"

Alice sortie de la salle de bain, son portable à la main, avec une tête d'enterrement. Qui est mort cette fois ? Pitié, dites moi que c'est Emmett !! Désolé, petit moment d'égarement ... bref, je l'interrogeais du regard.

"Emmett a une entorse au pied, il ne peut pas venir et Rose va rester avec lui ... Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?"

On crie, on tape du pied, on pleurs ... quoi d'autre ? C'est vrai quoi ... une soirée sans Rose et Emmett c'est nul. Sauf ... peut-être un enterrement ... arrêtez ! Le dernier où nous avons était invités, Em' a trouvé le moyen de changer le CD de la marche funèbre et de passez "When I grow up" des Pussycat Dolls ... "Y'avait pas assez d'ambiance" qu'il disait ... non mais j'vous jure ...

"Alice donne leur rendez-vous chez moi à 20h, on va changer notre sortie en boîte par une soirée pizza/télé. Ce sera toujours mieux que rien. Et dit leur de venir habillés sexy, se sera marrant."

"Pas de problème, je préviens aussi Edward. Tu te charge de ton frère et d'Angela."

Sauvetationnage de soirée réussie !! Enfin bref ... dix minutes plus tard ... tout le monde est au courant du changement de programme. Bah oui, je zappe ... à moins que vous ne vouliez absolument voir les discutions passionnantes sur le "C'est quelle rue déjà ?" et "T'as dit à quelle heure ?" que j'ai eu avec Angie et mon frère ... Quand à Alice, elle a retrouvé son sourire et, après s'être enfin laissé convaincre que mes boucles étaient naturelles et que je n'utilisais ni fer à friser, ni quoi que se soit d'autre, elle partie de la chambre.

"Alice ? Tu me reçois, de l'endroit mystérieux où tu te cache ?"

"Bah ... oui. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" cria-t-elle de la pièce d'à coté.

"Tu es où ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"

Ah, bah la voilà. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce drap blanc ? Elle compte me tuer, me cacher dans le drap puis m'enterrer ? Sauf que du sang sur un drap blanc ce n'est pas très discret ... Un frisson remonte le long de mon dos. Rien que son regard et le sourire carnassier qu'elle affiche me fou la trouille. Finalement j'avais peut-être raison ...

"TADAM !!"

" ... Alice ?"

"Ouuuiiiiii ??"

"Je peux savoir pourquoi tu me montre cette robe ? Certes, très jolie, mais ... pourquoi ?"

Bah quoi ? Pourquoi elle me regarde comme ça ? Du genre "bah regarde et devine" ... sauf que si je lui pose la question si qu'il y a une raison. Je déteste les gens qui ne son pas capable, au bout de dix minutes d'attente, de comprendre que si on a posé la question, c'est qu'on ne connaît pas la réponse ... Heureusement pour moi, Alice était trop excitée pour attendre dix minutes. Comme quoi, être une pile 200 000 Volt, ça a du bon parfois ...

"C'est ta robe pour se soir !"

Evidemment ! Comme je suis bête ... Non mais c'est quoi cette histoire ? Depuis quand elle m'a choisie une robe ?

"Comment ça ? Je veux dire ... j'en ai déjà des robes !"

" Il y a trois réponses à cette question, et elles sont toutes étroitement liées ... la première, c'est que tu dois absolument séduire mon frère pour que je puisse organiser un jour votre mariage."

(Oo) Ok, je lui ai dit que je draguais son frère. Ok, il me plait GRAVE. Ok, il a l'air plutôt réceptif à mes signaux ... mais faut pas exagérer non plus !! Dans la tête d'Alice, on dirait qu'on va passer de la case "séduction" à la case "mariage" en une soirée ...

"La deuxième c'est qu'avec cette robe, et une fois que je me serais occupée de toi, il va baver sur ton parquet et la troisième ... c'est que tu veux me faire plaisir. (Pause) N'est-ce pas ?!"

Gloups ...

"Oui maman."

Je vous jure, elle me fou carrément la trouille avec son air de psychopathe et son cintre dans la main ... Elle regarde sa montre ... Je résiste à l'envie de lui dire de fermer les yeux avant qu'ils ne sorte de leurs orbites ... surtout qu'ils sont toujours reliés aux nerfs et qu'ils se mettraient surement à pendre, d'une très charmante façon ...

Bref, 19h30, je suis prête et Alice aussi. J'avoue qu'elle a fait du bon boulot. Que ce soit le faible lissage des cheveux, les chaussures qu'elle a choisi dans mon armoire ou les boucles d'oreilles et le bracelet ... tout est nickel. Par contre le maquillage, pas touche ! Je déteste que quelqu'un me maquille ... j'ai toujours l'impression que je vais me retrouver avec un crayon planté dans l'œil.

Enfin bref ... nous voila, toute les deux à attendre mes invités devant les feux de l'amour ...

_- Dis Jason, j'ai su que voulait te vendre ses actions le double du prix ..._

_- Ouais, Duclot n'est qu'un sale truand !_

_-Je ne te le fais pas dire ... hier, j'étais dans mon jacuzzi, et il m'a téléphoné sur mon portable pour me parler de mes copropriétés ..._

_- Et alors ?_

Bah rien du-con, il voulait juste te dire qu'il avait un jacuzzi, un portable et des copropriétés ! Non mais c'est quoi ces séries de merde ? Aliiiice ... pitié arrête se massacre ... Alléluia ! La sonnette ! Je me lève et je fonce vers la porte ... après mettre payé la porte, le canapé, Alice et une petite voiture ... je ne prendrai pas la penne de demander ce que fou une petite voiture rouge sur le parquet de mon appartement ... Alice !!!

"Hey ... Edward!"

...

...

Je vais chercher la serpillière ou j'attends qu'il ait transformé mon appartement en piscine ? D'habitude, dans se genre de situation j'aurai sortie ma montre ... je ne pense pas avoir à vous dire pourquoi, depuis le temps que vous suivez, sans rien dire, mes multiples divagations ... sauf que cette dernière et restée sur ma table de nuit, et que je n'ai pas le temps d'aller la chercher ...

"Euh ... waw ... Bella ..."

"Je t'en pris Edward, entre ... ta sœur regarde les feux de l'amour dans le salon ..."

Je ne sais pas si c'est moi, mais j'ai comme l'impression qu'il regarde partout sauf la où je me trouve. Je lui montre le bout du couloir avec un sourire moqueur ... Il ne prend même pas le temps de relever et avance ... me laissant ainsi le champ libre sur son cou, son dos et, bon dieu, son cul de rêve ... !! Le léger déhanché lorsqu'il marche, son T-shirt moulant parfaitement les muscles de son dos et ... BAM !

Putain de bordel de mer ... Je relève les yeux et fusille Alice du regard. Elle relâche son frère tandis qu'il se retourne pour m'observer, par terre, sur le dos ... Et le pire c'est qu'il est à deux doigts de se foutre de moi ! Sa sœur lui saute dessus, il s'arrête, je lui fonce dedans (trop occupé à divaguer pour voir qu'il s'était arrêté), je m'étale par terre ... et tout se qu'il trouve à faire, c'est se foutre de ma gueule ?!

"Au lieu de te moquer, aide-la ! Et après ils se disent gentleman ..."

Apollon grimace ... à cause des remontrances d'Alice ou du "ils se disent gentleman" ... Dieu seul le sais ... et il n'a pas l'air de vouloir m'éclairer de sa lumière divine ... amen. Je viens de passer athée à polythéiste (Apollon) puis chrétiens en moins d'une minute ... si ça c'est pas avoir la foi ...

Une main. Était-ce le signe divin que j'attendais tant pour bouger mon cul et me remettre sur mes jambes ? De toute évidence, oui. Enfin c'est sans compter sur mon téléphone qui se met à sonner, pile au bon moment, et Alice qui cours répondre en lançant un rapide "je m'en charge!". Bon, ma grande, tu attends quoi pour prendre cette foutue main ... le dégel ? Oh Hisse !

"Euh ... Bella, c'est pour toi ..."

Non sans déc' ? Quelqu'un appelle à _mon_ numéro, sur _mon_ téléphone et, bizarrement, c'est pour _moi_ ... Attendez, c'est moi ou Alice se tortille de façon étrange ... enfin étrange, pour Alice.

"Un certain Jacob ... je crois qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que quelqu'un d'autre décroche et ... enfin ... tiens."

Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ? Je sais pas pourquoi mais avec Jake, j'imagine le pire ... En plus avec Alice ! N'importe qui d'autre n'aurait pas compris se qu'il avait du dire ... mais Alice parlait plutôt bien français ... et merde.

"Jake ... qu'est-ce que tu es allé dire à Alice ?"

_"Moi ? Eh ... ce n'est pas de ma faute si une jolie fille décroche au téléphone à ta place !"_

"Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire que c'est une jolie fille ?"

Edward nous regardait, Alice et moi à tour de rôle, essayant de comprendre la réaction de sa sœur et écoutant ma conversation. Je préfère parler Anglais au téléphone, ne me demandez pas pourquoi, enfin bref ... mes deux amis écoutaient la conversation avec attention.

_"Mais ça sur le compte de mon flair ... et met le haut parleur, que je m'excuse auprès de cette __**Alice**."_

S'excuser ? Jake ? J'aurai peut-être du me méfier ... mais entre les rougeurs inhabituelles d'Alice et le regard inquisiteur de son frère ... je commis l'irréparable ... Haut-parleur activé.

_"Eh Alice, faut pas être gêné tu sais, c'est choses là ... c'est naturelles ..."_

Alice devient aussi rouge qu'une tomate, tandis qu'Edward hésite entre rire ou crier et que j'éclate de rire. Alors là ... si on m'avait dit qu'Alice, pourtant si ouverte, pouvait à ce point être gênée par des sous-entendus ou autres remarques douteuses de mon ami français ...

* * *

**Et voilà, j'ai eu du mal à trouver des conneries pour celui-là ... enfin j'espère tout de même qu'il vous plaira ... J'ai eu une idée: comme je me débrouille niveau montages ... j'ai décidé de faire des montages des personnages habillés comme dans mon histoire ... enfin bref, si vous voulez voir Bella dans sa robe c'est sur se site ^^ :**

**http: // teemix . aufeminin . com / album / see _ 580232 / Image - Changements - radicaux . html**

**(Enlevez les espaces entre chaque signes de ponctuation ^^)  
**


	9. Retrouvailles et Discutions

_**Eh ! Coucou, **_

_**Et oui, je suis toujours en vie ... pour votre plus grande honte, ou la mienne ... enfin bref. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir posté depuis un moment mais j'ai du partir voir la famille à la dernière minute et je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous prévenir. Sans compter qu'à mon retour, çà faisait une semaine et demi que je n'avais pas écrit et j'ai eu du mal à me remettre dans le bain ...**_

_**Bref je suis de nouveau là et je vous une bonne lecture en vous remerciant, une fois encore, pour vos reviews.**_

_**Bisoux bisoux, Lina Hell.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_"Eh Alice, faut pas être gêné tu sais, c'est choses là ... c'est naturelles ..."_

_Alice devient aussi rouge qu'une tomate, tandis qu'Edward hésite entre rire ou crier et que j'éclate de rire. Alors là ... si on m'avait dit qu'Alice, pourtant si ouverte, pouvait à ce point être gênée par des sous-entendus ou autres remarques douteuses de mon ami français ..._

Malgré quelques difficultés à reprendre mon souffle, j'avais miraculeusement réussi à cesser de rire. Non mais je vous jure ... d'habitude c'est Edward qui passe son temps à se marrer ... sauf que là, de toute évidence, il était trop occupé à regarder sa sœur se terrer sous les coussins de mon canapé ... De toute évidence je n'étais pas la seule à me demander ce qu'il avait bien pu lui dire ...

"Je ne te demanderai pas ce que tu lui a dit ..."

"Parce que tu sais qu'en gentleman que je suis, je ne te le dirais pas."

Gentleman ? Jake ? Ah, laissez-moi rire ! Qui vient tout juste de balancer des propositions ou phrases douteuses au téléphone, sans même prendre le temps de vérifier qui allait répondre ?! Je ne prendrais même pas la peine de relever ...

"Exactement, maintenant si tu voulais bien me dire pourquoi tu appelle, que je puisse faire subir un interrogatoire à Alice ..."

"Crois moi, je t'en laisserais pas l'occasion."

"Et comment tu compte faire avec 5839 kilomètres de distance ?"

Attention! C'est que je suis précise moi ... et le premier qui a le culot de m'arrondir ça à 6000 je l'éclate ... c'est clair ? Je me suis suffisamment fais chier à retenir le nombre exacte pour qu'un imbécile, quelconque, vienne me narguer ...

"Ça bébé, c'est un secret ..."

Quoi ? Non mais c'était quoi ça ?! Il appelle, drague mon amie, qui soit dit en passant va se marier, oubli de me dire la raison de son appelle, m'appelle "bébé" alors que je suis en compagnie d'un Apollon que j'essaye de mettre dans mon lit et que le haut-parleur est toujours activé, puis raccroche ... comme ça ... Non mais c'est quoi ce bordel ?!

"Euh ... Je rêve ou Alice et Edward se sont multipliés ?"

"Bah, comme tu étais au téléphone et Alice sous tes coussins, je me suis permis d'aller leur ouvrir ..."

Bon rattrapage Cullen ... Bon bah, on va allez se chauffer les joues, mais d'abord, on repose le téléphone. Et bonjours par ci et bonjours par-là et ... et comment ça Ding Dong ? OK, on refait le calcule. Alice+Jasper+Emmett+Rose+Angela+Ben+Edward+Moi= bah ... pas d'absent. Bah alors ? Oui, oui, j'arrive ! Pas la peine de s'exciter comme ça ! Alors on ouvre la porte et on gueule, APRÈS. Rigolez si vous voulez, mais en générale, quand on gueule avant, le type n'entent que la moitié des choses et en a rien à foutre.

"SECRET !!!"

"Jake ? Mais ... mais qu'est-ce que ... comment ... enfin pourquoi ... Pourquoi tu cris secret ?"

Bon OK, j'avoue que ça n'aurait pas du être la première chose à dire étant donné que mon meilleur ami, qui aurait du se trouver à 5839 kilomètres, venait de sonner à ma porte sans m'avoir averti de son arrivé ... et n'avait rien trouvé de plus à faire que crier "secret" ... j'ai rien dit.

"Bah, tu vois, en général on dit "se sera une surprise" et après on crie "surprise". Sauf que là, au téléphone, j'ai dit que c'était un secret, parce que si je t'avais dit que c'était une surprise tu te serais douté qu'il y avait un truck de bizarre. Donc je suis obligé de crier "secret" puisque je peux pas crier "surprise" puisque que je t'ai dit que c'était un secret au lieu de dire que c'était une surprise, bref, c'est pourquoi j'ai crié "secret" au milieu du couloir."

" ... C'est pas faux ..."

"Vous voulez dire que nos sentiments divergents ?"**(*)**

Je suppose que nombres d'entre vous connaissent la série NCIS ... vous savez, quand Gibbs "frape" Tony, et bien moi, c'est Jake. Je suis devenue experte dans le foutage de tapes dans la tronche de mon best. J'avoue que ça faisait un moment que je n'en avais pas eu l'occasion, mais il va falloir que je m'y remette ...

Enfin ... maintenant c'est sur, je suis maudite. Rien que le fait de sentir la présence d'Edward et des autres entassés dans mon dos et savoir que je vais devoir leur présenter Jake ... Seigneur aidez-moi. Là, je commence à flipper grave, Jake vient de les apercevoir, je cours tendant la main devant sa bouche en un geste désespéré, mais trop tard ...

"Eh, cool ! Des nouvelles victimes potentielles! Enchanté, moi c'est Jake."

There is no god in this world ... Bzz zzz Clac! … Je l'ai eu ! Oups, désolé. Bref, Emmett est le premier à se réveiller, enfin à part Alice qui a tout de suite compris et s'est empressée de se cacher derrière mon frère.

"Euh, bah ... Emmett, enchanté."

Bon je crois que c'est le signal signifiant qu'il est temps que je me réveille ... et que je reprenne les choses en main, par la même occasion. Bon bah, on commence par le commencement. On pousse tout le monde dans l'appart ! Let's go.

Enfin quand je dis tout le monde, c'est tout le monde sauf Jake qui, hyper à l'aise, se dirige vers la chambre d'amie pour y poser ses affaires puis va se chercher une bière dans le frigo. Bah ... ça pourrait être pire, il a au moins eu la politesse de demander si quelqu'un en voulais une.

"Bon, Jake, je te présente Jasper, mon frère, Alice, sa fiancé, Edward, son frère ainsi que Rosalie, Emmett, Ben et Angela, des amis. Les gens, je vous présente Jake, le Don Juan raté par excellence dont les blagues douteuse et digne d'un gosse de 3 ans ne font rire que lui sauf exceptions des autres gosses de 3 ans, dragueur, idiot, louche et lâche, rustre, cupide, dangereux, malhabile, égoïste et sadique, il est le petit-fils du Directeur de la Fac et me sert de meilleur ami à ses heures perdues."

Bella: 1

Jake: 0

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je sens que ça ne va pas durer ... à moins que j'arrive à prendre un peu d'avance ...

"Tu t'es améliorée depuis la dernière fois, sans parler du fait que tu es suffisamment sexy dans cette robe pour donner envie à tout les gars du quartier de te sauter pour quatre fois le tarif habituel ..."

Bella/Jake: 1/1, égalité ...

"Il faut bien que j'arrondisse mes fins de mois ..."

J'ai gagné cette bataille, mais pas la guerre ... euh ... en général ce n'est pas au perdant de dire ce genre de connerie ?

Enfin, ne vous en fait pas, c'est normale. Pour nous c'est l'équivalent d'un "salut comment ça va ? Bien et toi ?". Jake ne supporte pas que les gens soient gentils avec lui à cause de son grand-père quand à moi je déteste me laisser marcher sur les pieds. C'est ce qui explique le fait qu'on s'entende si bien, je n'hésite pas à tailler Jake et lui non plus.

Et merde, j'entends mon portable qui sonne dans ma chambre ... dois-je aller répondre en prenant le risque de laisser Jake seul avec mes amis, encore pures et innocents ? Habituellement non, mais au point où j'en suis ... Je m'excuse et je fonce. Finalement se n'est qu'une pub pour le garagiste du coin ...

"Rose ?"

"Ouais Rose, Rosalie, ma femme, ma moitié, mon demi."

"Oh ... et, elle tient en main tes affaires en ton absence ?"

"Bah, ouais. C'est elle la patronne."

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je le sens plutôt mal ... Em' en train de parler à Jake de sa femme ... outch.

"Et, elle est bonne ... tenancière ?"

"Bah, ouais. En affaires, elle sait y faire."

Jasper m'envoie un coup d'œil amusé et préventif. Il se doute surement de comment ça risque de finir ... il a beau ne pas encore connaître Jake personnellement, je lui en ai suffisamment parlé pour qu'il devine.

"Il faut avoir les reins solides pour faire ... ça."

"Il y a parfois des coups dur ..."

"Elle doit avoir de la poigne, non ? Pour éri-diriger ton affaire d'une main de maitre."

OK, je vais le tuer. Surtout qu'Emmett n'a toujours rien remarqué ... mais j'ai l'impression qu'Edward lui, commence à comprendre le problème.

"C'est une mécanicienne, elle tient la barre à deux mains."

"Hum hum, petit prétentieux. M'enfin, aux vus de ton allure, j'imagine que tout est proportionnel ..."

"Hein ?"

OK, il est temps d'arrêter le massacre. Surtout avec Edward et Jaz' à moitié mort de rire et des filles qui reviennent de je ne sais où ...

"A moins qu'elle n'ait de petites mains ... Aie!"

"Jake, si tu ne veux pas dormir sur le balcon tu es gentil et tu la boucle."

Avez-vous déjà remarqué que menacer quelqu'un d'une voix calme et un regard froid est plus flippant que de le faire en criant et en lançant des regards noirs à tous va ? Moi, oui, et j'ai l'impression que mes amis aussi, désormais.

"Tu oserais jeter l'homme de ta vie dehors, dans le froid et le vent ?"

"Heureusement alors que tu n'ira pas le lui dire ... et, chéri, entre un courant d'air et ton air con, tu devrais craindre le second."

**

* * *

(*) Réplique de Kamelott Livre II épisode 41:**

**"J'aimerai vous poser une question, ça va vous paraître un peux oser, mais il faut que je sache.**

**- Allez-y.**

**- Je voudrais être certaine que vous ressentez la même chose que moi ... Seigneur Perceval, est-ce que oui ou non, tout comme moi, vous vivez une idylle ?**

**- Je ne connais pas ce mot là.**

**- Vous voulez dire que nos sentiments divergent ?**

**- Euh ... C'est pas faux"**


	10. Excuses

_**Bonsoir,**_

_**Je tiens à m'excuser de vous avoir laissés, ainsi, sans nouvelles, pendant si longtemps.**_

_**Je suis désolé de devoir vous annoncer l'abandon de cette fanfiction.**_

_**En vérité, cette fanfic devait être un OS, mais face aux nombreuses reviews qui ont suivie le premier chapitre, je me suis décider à en faire une vrai histoire. Malheureusement, c'était perdue d'avance. Comment écrire une histoire sans idées de bases ? Pour créer une fic, il faut d'abord avoir quelques idées, une ébauche d'histoire. Cette fiction n'en n'avait pas, je n'avais pas d'histoire mais je me suis acharnée à la continuer sous vos encouragements.**_

_**Ces dernier mois, j'ai cherché sans trouver, j'ai écrit, encore et encore. J'ai écrit une dizaine de versions différentes du chapitre 10. Aucune n'a pus me satisfaire. Il y avait toujours ce petit quelque chose qui les rendait vide, sans intérêt. J'ai continué de chercher et d'écrire au point de me dégouter.**_

_**Aujourd'hui, je me suis décidée à vous faire part de ma décision.**_

_**J'arrête cette fiction.**_

_**Malgré tout, je n'arrête pas d'écrire, au contraire. Je peux déjà vous dire que j'ai commencé une nouvelle fiction, avec une histoire cette fois ^^. Je ne la mettrais pas tout de suite en ligne, mais dés que j'aurais quelques chapitre d'avance, je les posterai.**_

_**Je mettrai un message avec le lien de la nouvelle fiction ici. J'espère que vous irez y jeter un oeil.**_

_**Encore merci d'avoir suivi cette fic jusqu'ici, KyraHell.  
**_


End file.
